Fate?
by kale.1987
Summary: A drabble about what happens when you meet your soul mate. ExB fic .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Don't own twilight or anything else by S.M

A/N This just wandered into my head so I thought I' better write it down.

I always thought it was impossible to have a soul mate; One person meant just for you - your other half, the kind of person that you can look at and instantly know that you're going to spend the rest of your life with that person. I believed that right up until the second before I saw Edward Cullen for the first time and the second after? I knew that every word of it was true.

It started out like every other day or should I say day off I have….. Wake up, have shower, eat breakfast, get bitched at by my neighbour Alice and then go to Coffee Bean two blocks from my apartment and spend a good portion of the day reading and drinking coffee.

I had just got through the door of the coffee shop when I noticed how busy it was - which wasn't usual. I walked over to the counter and waited to be served. "Bella honey!" a voice shouted, I turned and found myself looking at someone's chest "Mr Pento, its good to see you again" I said. "Mr Pento she say's - the girl I see more than my own daughter it's Andro please remember it, use it and stop making me feel like such an old man" he said laughing.

"What's going on today - it's usually so quiet in here" I asked. "Ah, tourists" he said with a wave of his hand "Anyway stop standing around, otherwise there's not going to be any tables left and I'll bring your coffee over to you". "Do I have a choice?" I asked him laughingly. "No, so move it" he said walking towards the counter.

I shook my head as I walked towards the last free table that was tucked away in the corner towards the back of the room. As I approached the table I noticed a few of the regulars and gave them a wave and then sat down, pulled my book out of my bag and made myself comfortable.

I'm not sure how long I had been sitting there reading my book but somewhere between chapters 10 and 11 I looked up to find my usual pot of coffee and lemon muffin sitting at the corner of the table.

I poured myself a coffee and settled back to reading my book when I heard someone clear their throat above me and I looked up to find the most amazing green eyes gazing down at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; Don't own - wish I did

A/N Thanks for reading my first attempt at a bit of a fluffy drabble, here's pt 2.

Chapter 2

Okay, I'm pretty sure I was staring but with a face like that who could blame me, pale skin, cheekbones to die for, full lips, amazing eye's and the hair… oh god the hair - it was bronze coloured and definitely the best case of bed head I'd ever seen! And now I'm sure I was drooling - when I realised he was saying something to me, I gave my head a shake "I'm Sorry, what was that you said?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and I felt what can only be described as butterfly's in my tummy "I said, would you mind if I sat down - It's just that there are no other free tables left" he said finishing with another smile. My god yes! My mind screamed - how could anyone say no to this guy? " Sure, of course there's plenty of room - just make yourself comfortable" I said while thinking that last sentence sounded way to desperate. He sat down opposite me "Is it usually this busy on a Tuesday? I usually come tomorrow but my day's off were switched this week" he said. "No it's not, It caught me by surprise too" I replied.

"Ah Edward, I see you've found my other favourite customer" said Andro as he came over and placed a coffee cup in front of the guy I now knew as Edward. "Yunno, you two kids are exactly the same, books and coffee the only difference being that you both come on different days but who know's maybe the same day from now on eh?" he said with a laugh as he walked away.

Okaay, could you be a little less obvious please Mr Pento I thought. Edward gave a little embarrassed laugh "Well it's a bit late but, Hi I'm Edward Cullen and you're Bella right?" he said. "Yeh, Bella Swan - does he really talk about me that much?" I asked. He gave another laugh "Well enough for me to get the hint anyway" he said. "So you think that Mr Pento wants us to get together huh?" I asked him letting out a nervous laugh of my own. "I'm not going to argue" he said with a smile

"So Bella, what do you do when you're not reading or drinking coffee" he asked. "I'm a doctor at Seattle General hospital - I work in paediatrics" I said. "Wow, that's impressive - well would you believe that I work there too, I'm a nurse in A&E" he said. Hmm male nurse "So no bed baths then?" I asked. "Well that depends" he said a smile teasing the corner of his lips "Do you want one?". Okay don't blush, Just breath I told myself, ducking my head slightly. "That colour looks charming on you" he added, referring to the pink glow that was probably lighting up my face as he spoke. "Hey I didn't mean to embarrass you" he said while he put his finger under my chin to tilt it back up. He then moved his hand back to his side of the table but I swear I could still feel the heat from it.

"It's fine" I said smiling at him, "It doesn't take much really". "Well I can't help but feel bad - and we really can't have that on my day off, so to make it up to you how about you let me buy you a coffee" he asked. "Sure" I said "But only if you let me buy the next one". "The next one?" he said. "Well it's only fair that we make the most of today because I'm Tuesday and your Wednesday remember? If it wasn't for you getting today off instead of tomorrow, we would never of met" I told him.

He laughed again, (sigh) I could listen to that sound all day. "Maybe it was fate, and even if today didn't happen then it would of happened some other day instead" he told me. "Maybe it is….. so where's that coffee you promised me, Im getting thirsty with all this talking" I said and then laughed as he rolled his eye's and went to get it for me. I had a feeling that there were going to be a lot more Tuesdays like this in the future and it felt good.

Fin


End file.
